Shane Garroway
by booksaremybaes
Summary: A terrible accident has happened, leaving a clueless Jace and devastated Clary to care for a 3-month-old baby, Shane.
**Hi! So FIRST ever-Mortal Instruments fanfic! I recently got hooked onto the series and also the show, Shadowhunters. So I am so sorry if I get some facts wrong as I have not read all the books, but I will try to check them before I start getting things wrong and people start getting mad.. So this story will be about Jace, Clary and Shane (Jocelyn and Luke's son). A terrible accident has happened, leaving a clueless Jace and devastated Clary to care for a 3-month-old baby, Shane.**

"Go ahead mom, we'll be fine," Clary assured her mother as she watched Jace hold Shane carefully, staring at him with a completely petrified look.

Luke put his hand on Jocelyn's shoulder, "Guys, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, and the extra weapons are hidden in the chest under the floorboards" He added, whispering the last part so the older red head wouldn't gain worry that her daughter, son-in law and her baby may be attacked.

Clary nodded, watching her golden hair boy carefully shift the baby so that his back would be leaning against his stomach.

"Bye!" Jace said in a baby voice, waving Shane's pudgy little hand.

LINE BREAK

The doorbell rang, waking Jace from his peaceful sleep. Untangling his legs from Clary's, he quickly ran his hand through his hair, grabbing his seraph blade.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?" Jace asked, trying to blink sleep from his eyes still.

"Jace, is Clary here?" He avoided Jace's question, looking over his shoulder seeing Clary sleeping on the couch.

Walking over to Clary, Alaric nudged her in an attempt to wake her up, to which she responded with a "Leave me alone, Jace".

Jace pressed a light kiss to her eyelids, making them flutter open, exposing bright green eyes.

Alaric grimaced looking at the eyes similar to the ones her mother had had.

"Clary, your mom and Luke, there was an accident with the Vampires…" He trailed off, watching the younger girl's eyes widen and fingers clutch the blanket beneath her.

"They didn't make it," He finished, looking sympathetic as she hyperventilated and sobbed, clutching onto Jace, who had looked equally as shocked.

The baby in the next room must have known something was wrong as he wailed and shrieked.

Alaric looked over at Jace and told him he was going to go check on the baby. He wished he hadn't though. Seeing the little boy with the green eyes and fair skin of his mother and dark brown hair of his former pack leader made his heart sink.

Carefully, he brought Shane out to the crying couple. Clary took him in her arms and held onto him like a lifeline.

"They left him to you two," Alaric said interrupting the silence.

"W-what?" Hiccupped Clary, voice sounded strangled,

"In their will, they've left the both of you their money, house and child,"

"Oh god," Jace mumbled, running his hand over his face.

LINE BREAK 

After coaxing Clary back to sleep, Jace sat back and cradled the baby in his arms, it was 4a.m. and he didn't see himself sleeping anytime soon.

Jace let the tears silently slip down his face and onto the baby's onesie. He didn't want to worry his wife anymore. How could this have happened? 8 hours ago, both of them had been alive, alive and breathing. And now they weren't.

The baby stirred, wiggling around in his grasp that he hadn't known had unwillingly tightened.

LINE BREAK

 _Flashback:_

 _Jace watched as Luke and Jocelyn looked adoringly at their son, Shane Justin Garraway. He'd wondered what it felt like, to have someone love you and treat you well._

 _As he looked on at the baby's bright eyes, he swore to himself on the Angel that he would do everything in his power to never allow him to grow up alone and unloved. Like him._

 _Flashback over_

Line Break

Putting the baby down in his crib, Jace walked down to the basement, letting his anger out onto the punching bag.

Anger for the Vampires, _Punch_

Anger for the life that was left by its parents unknowingly, _Punch_

Anger for himself for not keeping his promise, _Punch._

The bag came off the hook, flying across the room.

"Jace?" Clary asked, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Clary, come here," He looked at her, heart breaking as he took in her features. Broken and mangled, all hope gone.

"I- I don't know what to do" Clary quietly admitted, glad that Shane was still sleeping.

"Hey, its okay, we will be okay, I won't leave." Jace couldn't swear on the Angel, not after what happened.

The baby shrieked and Clary looked up at the staircase. Noticing she wasn't going to move, Jace quietly let her go and went to go get Shane.

The baby didn't know, didn't know his parents weren't coming back. He felt even worse knowing that with Clary and Him raising the little boy, he probably wouldn't even remember his real parents whom had loved him with all their love.

LINE BREAK

Clary felt numb. Her mom and Luke, gone just like that. Leaving a baby for her and Jace who had just tied the knot half a year ago. Leaving a house, which she didn't even know if she wanted to live in anymore after today.

Gone. Gone. Gone

Line Break

After coming up the stairs, Clary felt the whisper of a smile on her face as Jace cuddled with Shane on the couch.

But a guilty feeling settled in her stomach, the tears burning in her eyes again. _How can you smile when your parents are dead? What kind of person are you?_ The voice whispered in her head taunting her.

Maybe this was fate. But if it was, then fate sucked. ****

**Reviews/Favourites make my day!  
**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
